Crossing the Line
by Jen215
Summary: L/J oneshot. Short, sweet & fluffy.  I was crossing a line that I could never come back from. Things would forever be different between us from this moment on.


AN: L/J oneshot. Short, sweet & fluffy.

**Disclaimer:** Lily and James are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

* * *

><p><strong>Crossing the Line<strong>

I was crossing a line that I could never come back from. Things would forever be different between us from this moment on.

* * *

><p>"James", I yelled as he retreated to the castle with his friends.<p>

He turned and smiled one of his signature grins and stopped to wait for me to catch up. I noticed Sirius, Remus and Peter had stopped as well and I gave the guys a small smile and wave.

It was a beautiful day and the breeze delivered the crisp fall air in a light pelting across my face as I picked up my pace. I loved days like these where the warmth of the sun dulled the bite in the air and the red, orange and yellows of the leaves littered the scenery.

As I came within ear shot of the four boys, Sirius called out to me, "See you, Lily." Remus and Peter both gave a wave before the 3 boys turned back and headed toward the castle.

I slowed my pace suddenly realizing we would be alone once I reached James. I could do this. I had actually hoped that we would get an opportunity like this and yet dreaded it all the same. He looked across the grass at my approaching figure and smiled again. It was a playful smile and I wondered if he had me figured out. Could he tell I fancied him?

"Hey", he said in greeting as I closed the final distance between us.

"Hi. Thanks for waiting for me, I thought I was never going to get out of the greenhouse." I replied exasperated. We both turned and slowly started to make our way to the castle.

"Did Sprout keep you after?" he inquired with earnest curiosity.

"No, it was my fault really." I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks. "I had a question about the essay he assigned but then his explanation seemed to go on forever. I think he talked to me for 10 minutes after class."

James started laughing, "You should have seen that coming, Lils."

"I know." and I found myself laughing too.

We fell into a comfortable silence and I knew it was time to make the most of our few minutes alone. I looked down at his hand; it was swinging slightly, effortlessly, next to him, matching his casual stride. I walked a little closer causing our hands to brush against one another. My heart started to race with anticipation and I felt a pang of nervousness in my gut. James tuned his head just enough to give me a small smile.

I slid my hand into his with ease knowing that I was crossing a line that I could never come back from. Things would forever be different between us from this moment on. I had thought about it a lot, how I would tell him. I didn't want to just blurt out that I liked him; that put me in a much too vulnerable position. Taking action seemed the only logical choice, for me anyway. I had created this situation of having to act. It was my insistence that in order for James and I to work together as Heads that he couldn't make any advances (this was for that kiss he planted on me in fifth year) or ask me out again, ever. I made him promise... and had unknowingly forced myself to be the one to act.

His hand was warm despite the cool fall air around us and he immediately laced our fingers together as if this were a normal occurrence. I felt him squeeze my hand as I looked up at him while we continued to walk. He smiled, not one of those mischievous smiles, or his cocky grin but a warm, genuine smile. My favorite smile; the one that reached his eyes and conveyed so much sincerity it made your head fuzzy.

I could feel my smile growing across my face as I realized that he was answering my unasked question. I thought he still had feelings for me but unless I asked him outright, how would I know for sure. I could tell I was beaming now and I laughed a little at the sheer absurdity of it all. I never thought I would have feeling for James Potter let alone be the one to make the first move.

He slowed to a stop and turned to me. We exchanged sweet smiles and he lifted our hands, still intertwined, and kissed the back of my hand. His lips were warm and gentle sending a flood of warmth though my body. He lowered our hands and they hung between us again as we turned to continue the short distance remaining to the castle. Our hands linked seemed to connect us in a way that was hard to describe and I felt happy and proud to be by his side. It was a bold show of affection and commitment that would not go unnoticed when we walked the halls of the school.

"Did you know?" I asked softly breaking the silence.

He knew exactly what I was asking even though my question was vague. "Yes… and no, I was hopeful." And he squeezed my hand as he looked at me.

"I hoped you had figured it out and that I wasn't completely catching you off guard." I teased him.

"Well, I'm glad you finally came to your senses." He said and laughed at his teasing remark.

I wanted to laugh but all that came out was a soft "Me too", accompanied by a fierce blush. I looked down at my feet hoping the blush wasn't too obvious. We arrived at the huge wooden doors and I turned to James expecting him to be reaching to open the door but he wasn't. He was looking at me, searching, trying to read my emotions.

With his free hand he gently grasped a rouge lock of my hair and proceeded to tuck it ever so tenderly behind my ear. My eyes did not leave his and I felt myself step forward closing the distance between us. His hand abandoned my hair and gracefully slid forward to cradle my cheek. He still seemed to be studying my face and I fleeting wondered if he was going to kiss me. I saw his eyes move from mine down to my lips and back before he leaned in.

The kiss was soft and hesitant, at first, and I enjoyed the new sensation coursing through me as his lips gently brushed against mine. My mind was going to mush and I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought with his lips attached to mine. Suddenly my body seemed to go on autopilot and I was pressing my lips firmly into his, abandoning the sweet kiss for a more urgent one. I could feel his hand release mine and wrap around my waist, pulling me into him.

Then it was over. Far too quickly in my opinion, but then again this was just the beginning, right?

He leaned his forehead into mine and whispered, "I have wanted to do that for so long." He was sweet and honest and since I was at a loss for the appropriate response, I kissed him instead.


End file.
